


Running out of time

by TheChesCat



Series: Ham/ITH One Shots! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Last Kiss, Last round, One More Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: What if Alexander did come back to bed the night before his duel with Burr?





	Running out of time

[Second. Revolutionary period.]

"Alexander, come back to sleep." You told him, walking into his study. He was at his desk, writing away. You walked up behind him, resting your hands on his shoulders.

"I have an early meeting out of town..." he replied, finishing his sentence, dipping his quill again.

"It's still dark outside." You squeezed his shoulders and he sighed.

"I know, I just need to write something down." He leaned back in his chair, his head resting against your chest.

"Why do you write like you're running out of time? Come back to bed, that would be enough." You leaned down to press a kiss to his hair. "Come back to sleep..."

"This meeting's at dawn." He finally set his quill down, taking your hands in his, kissing them lightly.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, don't be long." He nodded, and you kissed the top of his head again before slipping away, heading back to the room you shared with him.

He lingered in his study, taking his quill up once more, but hesitating. Was the writing worth it at this point? What if he didn't come back from the duel? What would she do? Would he regret not coming back to bed... to lay by his wife and feel her by his side?

You had just hung your robe back up when a pair of arms wrap around your waist, lips kissed your shoulder lightly.

"Alexander..." you sighed quietly as his kisses traveled up your neck to your ear.

"You're right, love. I'll stay with you until I have to leave." He rested his hands on your hips, turning you around to face him. Gently, he pressed you against the wall. "And I want to enjoy every moment before I go..." His voice was low and it sent shivers down your spine. Before you could speak, his lips were on yours. His kiss was rough, but slow, every movement was needy but unrushed.

"Alexander..."

"Shhh..." he hushed you with his lips, his thumbs kneading your hips slowly. You rested your arms over his shoulders, your fingers tangled in his hair, holding him close. You met every kiss with affection, a light hum of pleasure sounding between you two. He tugged you away from the wall, his lips never leaving yours as he guided you to the bed, sitting you down on the edge. You pulled away for a breath.

"Alexander, wait. What's gotten into you... I just wanted you to come back to bed." You whisper, his forehead leaning against yours.

"My love, I want to enjoy my time with you, that's all. It feels like it's been an eternity." He smiled as best he could, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. "May I love you, appreciate you?"

You were breathless at his words, you didn't understand why he was so present in this moment, but you didn't argue further. You nodded, your hands cupped his cheeks and guided his lips back to yours. He hummed, pleased, as he kissed you firmly. He pushed her to lay back, pulling you further onto the bed as he climbed over you.

"You are so beautiful, my love." He whispered, his kisses moving to your neck, laying butterfly kisses to your skin. You started to purr quietly, running your fingers through his hair. As he kissed along your shoulder, he started pulling your night gown away, tugging it down your arms. You shivered as the fabric fell away from your chest. His lips followed, lavishing your collarbone in delicate kisses. He took his time, memorizing every sound you made, every breath that passed your lips. He wanted tonight to be about you.

"Up, love. Let's get this off of you..." He whispered, moving back to stand by the bed, his hands gathering the dress to pull it up and off of you. You raised your arms, making it easier for him to slip it off. The garment was discarded on the floor somewhere. Your body was bared to him, causing you to blush lightly. He simply admired your form, sinking to his knees at the side of the bed. His hands glided over your legs before they hooked around your thighs, pulling you closer to him. You giggled as you slid over the comforter, your legs coming to rest over his shoulders. His lips grazed your skin, following a path along the inside of your thigh, ghosting over your mound, and trailing along the other to your knee. He retraced his path, laying kiss after kiss, his tongue lazily tasting your skin. Your fingers wove into his hair as his tongue lapped flatly over your lower lips, earning a shudder from you. He worked you up slowly, his tongue tasting every part of your slickening heat. He didn't stop until you were moaning and writhing on the bed. When you started to get close to the edge, he slowed his movements, moving up to kiss your pelvis lightly, not minding the soft hair.

"Touch yourself, my darling. Keep yourself close." He whispered as he moved back from you. You instantly complied, your fingers diving to stroke at your aching clit, dampened by his tongue. You massaged your heated core slowly, trying your best to stay just before the edge. He took the moment while he watched you to undress himself, groaning at the sight of your needy form.

"Alexander  _please..._ " you pleaded breathily. He watched as you sank two fingers into your hole, a long moan drawn from your lips.

"So beautiful. Absolute perfection." He stood there, taking in your body completely, burning the image of you into his mind. You were his muse, and he never wanted to forget that. He stroked his length, aroused at the sight and sound of you. He could only stand to look at you a few moments longer before he climbed back onto the bed with you, turning you so your head rested comfortably on a pillow. He lined himself up to your entrance, the tip teasing at your hole. Your lips met his as he started to push into you, muffling the moans that sounded from both of you. It was a perfect fit, one you both never got tired of.

He started a slow and steady pace, savouring every sensation of your heat. He held you close, capturing all of your reactions to memory. He whispered sweet nothings to you as you melted underneath of him. For a moment, you wanted to beg him to go faster, but the way he angled himself into you and his fingers sneaking between your bodies to stroke at your clit drove you higher regardless. You stammered, clutching onto him, your nails dug into his shoulders, decorating his skin with scratches. He groaned in response, burying his head in your shoulder, his hot breath washing over your skin.

"Alex... harder please... I'm so... close..." you whispered between thrusts, your thighs quivering at his hips. He nodded against you, happily obliging your request while driving harder into you, keeping the pace slow. His breath grew ragged as well.  "Right there, Alex, oh my god..."

"Cum with me, love. I've got you." He whispered in your ear, kissing your jaw as he seated himself deep inside you. You could feel him pulse and throb within you, and his groan of pleasure sent you over the edge. Your hole clenched around him, your heated release combining with his. Your moans echoed in the room as he grinded his hips against yours, his fingers teasing your clit a bit longer to draw out your pleasure. He held you close, impossibly tight to his body, cooing words of love and praise that simply sank in your head.

As you both regained your breath, he gently pulled away from you. His body disappeared from the bed for a moment, but he returned with a cloth and bowl of water, taking the time to clean your slit and cool your forehead before helping you under the covers.

"Best of wives and best of women." He kissed your forehead as you drifted into sleep. Blissfully unaware as he left for his duel.

\------  
08/06/17


End file.
